Keira Knightley
Keira Knightley is an English actress and model. She first came into the Hollywood spotlight due to her resemblance to Natalie Portman, which landed her a minor role in Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace. She has recieved 2 nominations for Academy Awards and won a BAFTA for Best Actress. She was the former face of Chanel's Coco fragrence. tumblr_mfrhov7cKc1qz9qooo1_1280.jpg 1 gorgeous.jpg 1 stunning.jpg portrait.jpg tumblr_mefbr7a5qE1qzoaqio1_250.jpg so pretty.jpg tumblr_mfrhh3GjIi1qz9qooo1_1280.jpg Connections Knightley's parents intended to name her after Russian figure skater Kira Ivanova, but her mother misspelled her name on her birth registrar, resulting in the name "Keira." While playing her first major role in Princess of Thieves, opposite Stephen Moyer, he said that he felt uncomfortable kissing Knightley due to her young age (16 at the time). Knightley is a close friend of Sienna Miller and Carey Mulligan. Knightley was in a relationship with Jamie Dornan for two years, from 2003 - 2005. Places London, England, UK - Born here, 1985. Grew up here. Has lived her entire life, 1985 - present. Vannes, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 1994. Caserta, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Watford, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Cranbrook, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Stratton-on-the-Fosse, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Sonning-on-Thames, Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Shenley, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Santa Barbara de Semana, Dominican Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Kingstown, St. Vincent & the Grenadines - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Bray, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Ballymore Eustace, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Dublin, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Enniskerry, Ireland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Glasgow, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Edensor, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Lower Basildon, Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Hathersage, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Warminster, Wiltshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Stamford, Lincolnshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Groombridge, East Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Wilton, Wiltshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Bakewell, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2004. Lahaina, Hawaii, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Rome, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Kidderminster, Worcestershire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Pigna, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Sermoneta, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Turin, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Onibury, Shropshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Redcar, North Yorkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Dover, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Grimsby, Lincolnshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Cardigan, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Tenby, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Betws-y-Coed, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bronwydd, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Guildford, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bath, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bristol, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Fakenham, Norfolk, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Kedleston, Derbyshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Wells-Next-the-Sea, Norfolk, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. West Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. East Grinstead, Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Los Angeles, California, USA - Often here. St. Andrews, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Holkham, Norfolk, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Bexhill-on-Sea, Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Clevedon, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Docking, Norfolk, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Weston-super-Mare, Somerset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Uberlingen, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Malibu, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Kizhi, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Didcot, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Marseille, France - Got married here, 2013. Manchester, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Liverpool, Merseyside, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Moscow, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Birkenhead, Merseyside, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Seattle, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Shoreline, Washington, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Sherborne, Dorset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Bicester, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Nettlebed, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Chesham, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes, 2013. Kathmandu, Nepal - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Lukla, Nepal - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. 'Lists - 'Most Beautiful People 'Looks Like - 'Natalie Portman, Irina Shayk '''How Added - '''Randomly decided to add her one day. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Beautiful Faces Category:1985 Births Category:People From England Category:Keira Category:Actors & Actresses